Lavender Brown y el hombre perfecto
by Hatsumomoxxx
Summary: La vida amorosa de Lavender Brown era un desastre, bueno lo había sido pues, ella jamás se rendiría para encontrar el amor verdadero. Un sinfín de peripecias de esta joven bruja en su sexto año en Hogwarts.
1. Capitulo 1 - Los Jimmy Cho de Lavender

**Este es un fanfic pobremente escrito, con alguna que otra falta de ortografía, personajes pobremente trabajados y con un notable Out of Character, una trama demasiado corriente y un trabajo de narrador algo disperso (A pesar de que debido a problemas técnicos no tenemos a nuestro pedante narrador habitual. ¡Satoki! ¡Vuelve de Alemania!)**

**Idea original por Hatsumomo, Correcciones por Kittiemi y personajes originales de JK Rowling a excepción del gay que recita poemas, la pelirroja repetidora con pecas y otros cameos y OCs de Hatsu y Kitty. **

**Les recomendamos que no lo lean, pero por favor si lo hacen no dejen reviews diciendo lo malo que es el fic, YAAA LO SABEMOS, NOSOTRAS LO SABEMOS TODO, NO ES UNA SORPRESA * lean esto como si fueran las tres ancianas griegas de Hercules* **

Para Lavender Brown los chicos eran un misterio. Le había dado su primer beso un chico de Hufflepuff el curso anterior, había sido un desastre. El Chico en cuestión se llamaba Josh, había preparado una primera cita de ensueño, además hablaba con un aire distinguido y romántico que apuntaba a que el único error podría ser que no se hubiera acordado de lavarse los dientes y le apestase el aliento. Efectivamente así fue, aquel idiota parecía no haberse lavado los dientes desde primer curso, habían cenado ajo la semana anterior y aún apestaba. Su primer beso apestaba a ajo y le había dejado la cara llena de salivajos. Pero la bruja no se daba por vencida, encontraría al hombre perfecto y sería feliz a su lado.

Al llegar al andén nueve y tres cuartos, Lavender decidió con quién olvidaría aquel putrefacto beso de una vez por todas. No se parecía en nada a Josh, era más bien poca cosa y bueno por lo menos sabía que se lavaba los dientes a menudo. Se trataba ni más ni menos que de Ronald Weasley, era una apuesta buena, pues era vox populi que a Parvati le molaba Harry. Si Parvati conseguía su cometido tendrían citas dobles muy perfectas, solo mejorables si se cruzaban con Josh y ella se besaba apasionadamente con Ron para decirle luego "esto es un beso, cretino".

Lo que Lavender no sabía era que aquel año las cosas no iban a ser exactamente como había planeado al ver a Ron en King's Cross.

La locomotora de vapor partió de Londres, nerviosa le explicó su plan a Parvati en voz baja, para que nadie más lo oyera, cosa que fue un fracaso pues todo el mundo en aquel compartimento lo había oído a la perfección. Su amiga no parecía dispuesta a complacerla.

— No creo querida, ¡Potter es un impresentable! — Contestó la chica de tez morena poniendo sus ojos en blanco.

Luego Padma empezó a hablar mal de Ron, esto irritó un poco a la bruja pero en el fondo tal vez fuera cierto y Ron no fuera más que un niñato y aquello solo fuera una fantasía pasajera. La vida de una adolescente era tan dura, se hacía ilusiones con cosas impactantes y maravillosas que resultaban ser tan perecederas como una bola de nieve al sol.

— No sé, tal vez sea una tontería — admitió Lavender algo avergonzada, en realidad fingía.

— Ya ves, — contestó una chica pelirroja con pecas de su misma casa. — Yo creo, que solo estás un poco salida y necesitas salir más.

Aquella pelirroja repetía séptimo, debía de ser una idiota. Eso era lo que se repetía Lavender para no creer que realmente necesitase salir más. El resto del viaje fue apacible, Parvati le leyó el futuro en la palma de la mano y se rieron de aquella chica que había tenido un arrebato de sinceridad respecto a la vida amorosa de Lavender, que tía tan tonta.

La cena fue perfecta, de hecho Lavender consiguió evadir a Josh que cuando la había visto bajar de su carro había corrido hacia ella como si el viento lo llevase a rastras.

Antes de ir a dormir, Hermione compartió algunos pastelillos de fruta con ella y con el resto de las chicas de sexto en el cuarto. No es que fuera algo relevante, pero a la mañana siguiente Lavender pensó que no habría más pastelillos en su dieta, si quería un hombre de verdad debería cuidar su línea y convertirse en la next's american top model.

Después de peinarse y vestirse con el uniforme, pero eso sí con unos Jimmy Cho en vez de zapatos de colegiala infantiles y cursis, bajó las escaleras y caminó hacía el gran comedor con un porte elegante y natural, hasta que tropezó y cayó al suelo. Era la primera vez que se ponía unos tacones de aguja, aún que nadie lo había notado.

Se comió el suelo y bien comido, pero no sangró. ¡Que desgracia no haber caído sobre un cuerpo caliente, duro y terso! A la chica solo le pasaban desgracias.

De mal humor y refunfuñado alguien la ayudó a levantarse del suelo, pues había caído a sus pies. La mano de aquel apuesto príncipe la tomó de la muñeca y tiró de ella hacia arriba. Aquel apuesto galán no era otro que Severus Snape, y lo digo así porque después de aquello Lavender Brown pasó toda la mañana repitiendo el nombre de su nuevo objeto de deseo con voz melosa.

— Severus… — decía casi a voz de orgasmo. — Snape.

Esto fue así hasta la hora de pociones, en que mientras Horace Slughorn adoraba y admiraba a Harry, Pansy Parkinson se acercó a Lavender con pose amenazante.

— ¿Qué Diablos te pasa con Severus Snape? — le preguntó la Slytherin irritada. — Es mi hombre, yo lo vi primero.

— Eres demasiado joven para él, ¡naciste en diciembre! — Contestó la rubia con prepotencia, no tenía miedo de aquella tipa con pelos de loca.

Paravati y Hermione miraban a las dos chicas boquiabiertas por la conversación que estaban teniendo. Ninguna de las dos se podía creer que Severus Snape, con aquel pelo graso, levantara tales pasiones.

— ¿Os estáis escuchando? — Preguntó Hermione horrorizada.

— Yo, le he visto sin túnica — mintió Pansy para irritar a Lavender. — Créeme, tiene un cuerpo que ya quisiera Viktor Krum.

En aquel momento se giró hacia Hermione arqueando las cejas. La Gryfindor se puso roja como un tomate, no sabemos si por pensar en el cuerpo de Viktor Krum, el de Severus Snape o porque todo el mundo pensaba que se había acostado con el buscador búlgaro, y se volvió rápidamente a su mesa a cortar raíces fingiendo un interés brutal por los elogios que el profesor le hacía a Harry.

En el fondo de la clase, Lavender se sentía algo intimidada. Aquella Slytherin tenía las de ganar, sabía más del profesor Snape que ella. Dudaba mucho que se hubieran acostado puesto que él era un hombre íntegro y puro, de modo que era imposible que se acostase con una tipa tan simple. Pero sabía cómo espiarle y verle desnudo, así que debía convertirla en una aliada.

— He pensado que podríamos regalarle un champú especial — dijo Lavender tratando de ganarse a su rival.

Fue en aquel momento en el que Parvati Patil decidió que durante un tiempo dejaría a su amiga un poco a su suerte, pues temía que la obligase a mirar a Snape desnudo o algo por el estilo. Por otro lado, Pansy tenía los ojos abiertos como naranjas, nunca se le había ocurrido hacerle un regalo al profesor y aquella mala pécora parecía saber bien como conseguir un hombre, ¡con regalos! Debía acercarse a ella, ya se sabe, mantén a tus amigos cerca y a tus enemigos más cerca aún.

— ¡Me parece una idea genial! — Exclamó Pansy con una falsa sonrisa. — Iremos el próximo fin de semana a comprarlo.

Al sonar el timbre Josh estaba en la puerta de la clase, esperando a la salida de Lavender.

— Mi corazón dice que vivo, mas tu ausencia me deja sin respiro — empezó a recitar Josh . — Eres como una flor de la mañana…

Lavender le pegó un manotazo en la cara, indignada por la poca calidad de aquellos versos creados por un adolescente mediocre que no sabía nada de higiene personal.

— Pero, Lavender… — dijo el chico casi en lágrimas. — He compuesto este poema especialmente para ti.

La chica le miró a los ojos, cosa que llenó el corazón de él de esperanza.

— No tienes ni idea de lo que le gusta a una chica — dijo, y se fue por aquel pasillo tan largo de la mazmorra, con la espalda recta y sin mirar atrás. Hubo un momento en el que cayó al suelo, pero se levantó con total dignidad y fingiendo que nada había ocurrido.

Parvati miró a Josh que alargaba dramáticamente su brazo en dirección a la silueta de su amada que marchaba sin compasión alguna.

— Le gustas mucho — dijo Parvati con benevolencia. — Pasa por una fase, pero luego volverá a ser la de siempre.

—Entonces… me hiere porque me ama, sus palabras de despecho solo son palabras de amor tergiversadas para probar que mi amor es sincero — dijo el tonto de Josh con lágrimas en los ojos y con una pequeña luz de esperanza en su alma.

Hermione escuchaba atenta, no porque fuera una cotilla, ni mucho menos. Era puro interés profesional, quería trabajar en recursos humanos y para ello necesitas conocer bien a la gente. La chica del pelo enmarañado se empezó a preguntar si no podían ser ciertas aquellas palabras, si en algún profundo lugar del corazón de las personas siempre había amor, pero lo disfrazaban de odio.

En aquel momento Draco Malfoy le pegó un empujón, la chica fue a parar desde la puerta de la clase de pociones hasta la pared paralela. En aquel momento un pensamiento fugaz paso por la dolorida cabeza de la chica, que se acababa de golpear. ¿Podía ser que Draco Malfoy estuviera enamorado de ella? Probablemente las sinapsis neuronales de Hermione no funcionases bien a raíz del golpe, y de ahí esas ideas tan alocadas… pero claro los brujos no estudian ciencias, así que es imposible que Hermione lo supiera y dedujese que estaba sufriendo dificultades cognitivas. Pero seamos claros ¿Quién iba a creer que Hermione Granger sufría dificultades cognitivas? Si era una de las mejores brujas de toda Inglaterra, ¡qué digo! ¡Del mundo!

Hermione corrió a su habitación algo turbada por la idea de que alguien tan desagradable le fuera detrás. Aun que sentirse deseada era algo que en el fondo le agradaba mucho, pues Ron siempre la hacía sentir como el adefesio que teóricamente era, a pesar de que Viktor krum la viese maravillosa y la prefiriese a todo el resto de féminas del libro. Pero Hermione siempre había pensado que era únicamente por que las búlgaras tenían bigote y no se depilaban las piernas ni las axilas.

**NA: Sabemos que las búlgaras si se depilan, y la mayoría son guapísimas, es solo algo que Hermione piensa porque "es muy lista" y no entiende como siendo "un adefesio" puede gustarle a un tipo como Krum… entendámonos, aquí no se pretende ofender a nadie, tal vez a Hermione o Lavender… o a los hombres que recitan poesía (Esto último es por traumas personales de la adolescencia).**


	2. Capitulo 2- La peliroja ataca de nuevo

El fin de semana había llegado. Como si de un musical se tratase, Lavender Brown se levantó de la cama cantando una famosa canción sobre diamantes de Tiffany's y de Cartier. Saltaba de una cama a otra, estaba tan feliz que bajó a la sala en camisón de puntilla y todos la miraban como si estuviera loca.

Parvati bajó las escaleras a prisa con algo de ropa y se la puso por encima de aquel sexy camisón, también llamado picardías por la gente mayor, eufemismo para la gente de la tercera edad que así mismo es un eufemismo para la gente vieja.

— Pero no te vistas, ¡así estás genial! — Dijo Ron pasando por su lado, sin poder apartar la vista de aquel minúsculo tanga que se transparentaba. Hermione que era muy puritana, le pegó una colleja a su amigo y objeto de deseo. Pues en el fondo y a pesar de no poder quitarse de la cabeza a Draco Malfoy, deseaba que Ronald Weasley la mirase con aquellos ojos de lujuria pajillera.

Parvati le ponía la ropa a Lavender, completamente sonrojada por la actuación loca de su amiga que asentía a Ron totalmente emocionada porque la encontrase atractiva. En el fondo de su corazón seguía creyendo que podían ser Lavender y Ron junto a Parvati y Harry, además si se cansaban de esto siempre podían hacer un cambio al más puro estilo de Marmalade Boy.

Una vez vestida bajó al gran comedor en busca de Pansy, había decidido no desayunar, pues la noche anterior había cenado mucho y aún tenía una diarrea acojonante. No explicaremos cuales fueron sus medidas para poder salir del castillo sin ropa de recambio, pero apuntamos que el lector es más listo que el hambre y podrá deducirlo.  
¿Verdad que si?

— Aún quieres ir a eso ¿no? — dijo Lavender ligeramente sonrojada porque toda la mesa Slytherin la miraba, pues era sorprendente que una Gryffindor se arrimase a aquel lado del gran comedor si no era para iniciar una pelea. J.k. nunca había contemplado en su clasista cabeza que los Gryffindor y los Slytherin pudieran llevarse bien, tan siquiera para intercambiar insustanciales palabras.

— Si… claro — contestó Pansy tímidamente, pues se le había contagiado aquella inusual vergüenza. La chica se levantó y junto a Lavender caminaron a los baños de las chicas de la primera planta, los más concurridos de todo el colegio a excepción de aquella hora de la mañana en la que estaban vacíos siempre. Todos sabían que a aquellas horas Finch solía ir a tener su momento "All Bran" y apestaba más que el aliento de Josh, por ese motivo si alguien quería ir al baño subía a la segunda planta y se evitaba usar el inodoro para más de un orificio corporal.

A Poca distancia Draco las seguía con curiosidad y tras ver que iban a entrar en el baño corrió hacia Pansy y la agarró por el brazo. En la cabeza del apuesto Slytherin solo cabía que su "novia" era homosexual y le estaba usando.

— Podrías habérmelo dicho — dijo muy serio el rubio sexy. — Eres una perra.

Tras decir aquello marchó a toda prisa por los patios interiores del castillo gótico con las lágrimas en los ojos y el corazón partido. ¿No os parece ridículo? A mí un poco, pero es un cliché muy usado.

Desconcertada Pansy siguió a su compañera al interior del baño, preparando su pituitaria para aquel olor nauseabundo habitual y pensó que arreglaría las cosas con su follamigo mas tarde.

Hermione, que se dirigía a la biblioteca para pasar el sábado con la nariz metida en un diccionario trol-inglés, vislumbró algo que la dejó atónita. Draco lloraba en un rincón desconsoladamente, ni se había sentado en un banco. Estaba sobre la hierba mojada por la lluvia, llenándose los pantalones y su túnica de barro. Era una imagen que llenaba el corazón de la joven bruja de dicha, le recordaba a una novela rosa empalagosa de vampiros y lobos que se pelean por la mujer humana más bonita y perfecta del planeta, ella. La había leído cuando tenía un giratiempo, y nunca admitiría que le había gustado tanto, que se había hecho del Team Jacob.

Volviendo al tema de Draco, estaba llorando y evidentemente solo podía llorar por amor, no hay más preocupaciones en el mundo, como la evidente guerra que estallaría en cualquier momento, la presión que sus padres ejercían en él… vaya tonterías, seguro que lloraba por que la amaba profundamente y este era un amor imposible. Pues ella era una sangre sucia, uy que mal educada, que era nacida de muggles y él era de raza área, ai bueno que sí, que lo es, rubio, blanquito y con nariz afilada… pero ya me entendéis. Hermione y Draco... hubiera quedado tan bien en las tarjetas de boda… pero era como pensar que Romeo y Julieta fueran a tener un romance idílico y entonces boom alguien les dispara con una pistola del calibre 44, con un agujero en sus frentes tan enorme.

Boom Anacronismo, las pistolas del calibre 44 no existían en la época de Shakespeare, algo me dice que además Shakespeare no era papista. En qué tonterías pensaba Hermione, casi vuela a la enfermería al darse cuenta de que divagaba en pensamientos inconexos. El golpe en la cabeza del capítulo anterior debía haberle afectado.

El timbre para salir de Hogwarts a Hodgmeade sonó y las pequeñas brujas que hasta ahora estaban en el baño de la primera planta salieron a toda prisa hacía el pueblo, querían comprar ya aquel champú.

Por el camino Lavender pensaba que tal vez algo con extractos de limón o menta podrían ayudar a que el grasiento cabello de Snape se transformase en una maravillosa cabellera de príncipe soñado y se lo expresó así a Pansy.

— ¡No! ni de broma — contestó la Slytherin enfurruñada. — A los hombres hay que amarlos como son, no hay que tratar de cambiarlos.

Lavender pensó en que Pansy debería conocer a su madre. Esta sutil mujer, obsesionada con que su marido fuera más parecido a Richard Gere, había cambiado el champú por un tinte decolorante y además le obligaba a hacer abdominales para que perdiese barriga. Estas costumbres tan delicadas a Lavender le llegaban al corazón y siempre que un hombre le atraía pensaba en adecentarlo para la sociedad moderna para luego decirle que había cambiado y que ya no era el mismo hombre del que se había enamorado. ¿Quería Lavender un Snape con el pelo sedoso y limpio? Ya no lo sabía. Pansy le había hecho replantearse su sentido de la vida, su forma de ver el amor, su periodo… En resumen, su existencia.

— Esta bien ¿Qué te parece un champú con olor a lavanda? —Dijo con desgana Lavender, totalmente desconcertada.

— ¡Tú lo que quieres es que él piense en ti mientras se ducha, so puta! — Exclamó Pansy con los ojos encendidos de ira y rabia.

Una sonrisa pícara se dibujó en la cara de la rubia muchacha, claro que quería que Severus Snape , que tenía una voz tan sensual, se acordara de ella en la ducha.

— No, solo se me ha ocurrido por casualidad — fingió la chica imaginándose un pack de jabones de lavanda en las manos del profesor, en la ducha. Luego imaginó como tomaba un poco de gel, lo olía, susurraba su nombre y se lo extendía por aquel cuerpo musculoso y sexy bajo el agua.

La discusión duró un par de minutos más, y al final se decidieron por el champú mentolado. No querían cambiar al hombre, pero el resto de fragancias podían recordarles a otras mujeres y ellas no deseaban que algo así ocurriese.

Al entrar en la tienda "Lociones, champús y la madre que los pario por Legendary brothers" Las chicas alucinaron. Nunca se habían imaginado que la sociedad capitalista y el marketing pudieran llegar a producir tal cantidad de champús y lociones de cabello con extracto mentolado, era tan desorbitante que mareaba.

— ¿Qué te parece si le hacemos nosotras la loción? — dijo Lavender mientras comparaba dos botes distintos de champú y se preguntaba dónde radicaba la real diferencia entre uno y otro.

— Pero… ¿tú tienes idea de cómo hacer glicerinas y eso? — Dijo Pansy leyendo una etiqueta de champú mentolado para el cabello púbico.

— Nanai, pero es que… no me decido — dijo dejando los dos botes y suspirando la rubia.

En aquel momento Neville Longbottom apareció detrás de Pansy, pegándoles un susto espantoso a las dos chicas.

— Este es genial si tienes ladillas, Dean Thomas las pilló el año pasado — dijo Neville con total naturalidad, señalando el bote que la Slytherin tenía entre manos. — Pero para el pelo es mejor este.

En aquel momento Lavender reflexionó, si Dean Thomas había estado en su lista de posibles hombres fue tachado por completo. Además se preguntó si Ginny tenía algo que ver, habían empezado a salir a mitad de año y… no quería recordar si alguna vez se había rascado la entrepierna.

El chico tomó un bote de la estantería y se lo entregó a Lavender. El frasco era de cristal térmico coloreado. En las zonas donde había puesto las manos Neville se veía un color y cuando la Gryffindor se lo pasó a Pansy otro color distinto quedó en el bote.

— Muchas gracias, Longbottom, quiero que sepas que no tenemos ladillas — contestó automáticamente Pansy al tomar el frasco de cristal en sus manos. — Tampoco tenemos planes de tenerlas, así que dile a Thomas que no se arrime mucho.

Las chicas pagaron a medias aquel bote de champú mentolado, la dependienta le puso un lazo de color verde y una etiqueta en la que ponía con una caligrafía preciosa "Para Severus Snape, de tus admiradoras secretísimas". Pansy creía que aquello era muy cursi, y estaba intentado comentárselo a Lavender, cuando la chica pelirroja con pecas de Gryffindor y una morena muy esbelta aparecieron.

— ¡MIRAAA! ¡Esa es la tía que está más salida que tú! — Dijo la pelirroja señalando a Lavender con el dedo, de una forma muy poco educada.

La morena arqueó las cejas, bajó el brazo de su amiga del aire y le susurró algo al oído entre risas. Las dos se marcharon, pero aquella actuación que había hecho a las mejillas de Lavender enrojecer, también le había hecho tirar sin querer la bolsa en la que estaba el bote de champú. El cristal se había roto y aquel olor mentolado se extendió en el ambiente a la vez que el líquido verdoso se esparcía por el suelo.

— ¡Mierda! — Exclamó Pansy irritada. — a mí no me sobran los galeones ¿sabes?


	3. Capitulo3-Las roturas de coxis y el amor

**NA: bueno, aun que se ven lecturas no hay reviws. Supongo que tampoco hay mucho que decir con una trama tan absurda, de todos modos espero que al menos os riáis o algo. byeee**

Dinero tirado a la basura, ¡y de qué manera tan estúpida! Pansy estaba irritadísima y casi deseaba matar a la Gryffindor, no le quedaba nada de dinero y Lavender no quería disculparse y de ninguna de las maneras gastaría todo el dinero que le quedaba en comprar el champú ella sola.

Sentadas en un banco frente a la casa de los gritos no se dirigían la palabra, pero se entestaban en quedarse juntas. En el fondo ambas querían encontrar una solución, deseaban tanto complacer a Severus Snape que no se daban cuenta de que él no les había pedido nada.

— ¡Lo haremos nosotras! — Exclamó Lavender cuando dejó de imaginarse cómo debía ser usar una capa de invisibilidad para entrar en el baño de los chicos y mirarlos mientras se bañaban.

— ¿De qué manera? Yo no tengo ni idea de cómo hacer un champú y tú has dicho antes que tampoco. — En la cabeza de Pansy todo eran contras, ni un solo pro.

— Longbottom y Parvati seguro que saben cómo, ellos son muy buenos en herbología — explicó la rubia, imaginando lo bonito que suponía entregarle a un ser amado un jabón elaborado con el sudor de tu frente, no era literal.

La Slytherin dudaba de confiar en más Gryffindor, eran todos idiotas. A pesar de estas dudas en lo profundo de su ser, que le venían de cuna ¡su familia era un linaje de Slytherin que odiaban a los Gryffindor!, aceptó la ayuda de aquellos otros dos seres inferiores. Total, Draco estaba enfadadísimo con ella, ¿qué otra cosa le quedaba ya en la vida? ¿Estudiar y comportarse como una hija modelo? Casi se mea de risa allí mismo, ni que Pansy Parkinson fuera un personaje que JK había creado para ser inteligente e independiente de Draco. Ella era una tia panoli, creada de la inmundicia y sin ningún contexto social que la dignificase. Estudiar, ¡ja!

Las chicas caminaron hasta las tres escobas en busca de sus compañeros de colegio, iban a esclavizarlos hasta conseguir el mejor champú de la era, de la era glacial donde la higiene del hombre prehistórico no consistía en jabones y baños de espuma.

— Bueno, claro que podría ayudaros — dijo Neville con una sonrisa de querubín, — pero deberíamos correr al bosque o no tendremos tiempo de coger las hierbas que precisamos a tiempo.

— Yo también quiero ayudar — dijo ansiosamente Josh, que acaba de entrar al bar y no tenía ni idea de qué diablos hablaban. Lavender le pegó un bofetón y tomó a Neville del brazo arrastrándolo al exterior. Pobre Josh ¿eh?

Los chicos caminaron hasta el linde del bosque prohibido y empezaron a buscar las distintas plantas que iban a precisar. Neville buscaba alegremente cuando encontró un puñado de ortigas.

— Id con cuidado de no tocar estas chicas — dijo el precavido chico y continuó su búsqueda.

Pansy y Lavender que no tenían ni idea de cómo diablos eran las puñeteras plantas así que miraban al chico apoyadas en un árbol mientras su compañero trabajaba para ellas cual esclavo de una plantación americana del siglo XVIII.

— Oye, me voy a ir, Lav-lav — dijo Pansy apretando las piernas. —Me estoy meando.

— ¡Pero no me dejes sola! — dijo Lavender poniendo cara de susto. — ¿y si Longbottom es un depravado sexual y solo nos presta su ayuda a cambio de favores carnales?

— ¡Bien te haría! — Pansy empezó a caminar hacia el castillo. — ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué riegue en un matorral?

Lavender tiró del brazo de Pansy violentamente daba por descontada aquella respuesta. Su integridad física como dama estaba en peligro si la dejaba a solas con aquella bestia sexual de Neville Longbottom.

La Gryffindor se quedó mirando a Pansy que no sabía bien si ponerse a hacer sus necesidades o esperar a que Lavender se girara de una vez por todas. Miró a la rubia con una sonrisa de circunstancia, esta pilló la indirecta y le dio la espalda a la morena.

Con nervios la Slytherin se bajó las bragas, evidentemente por que no iba a mear con ellas puestas, se agachó y se recogió la falda hacía arriba para no mojarla.

Casi había terminado de miccionar cuando Lavender pegó un grito que la asustó de muerte y cayó al suelo hacía atrás con la mala suerte de toparse con un montón de ortigas rozando sus muslos.

— ¡Mierda! —gritó Pansy al levantarse y notar el escozor que plantas habían producido sobre el tejido cutáneo — ¿Se puede saber por qué diablos gritas?

— Es que el depravado sexual ha olido tus flujos, segurísimo, y… — Lavender se tapó la boca al ver lo muy cerca que estaba Neville de ellas.

Pansy se levantó rápidamente y se subió las bragas. No quería que Longbottom la viera en aquel estado deplorable.

— Chicas, creo que tengo todas las hierbas necesarias —sonrió el chico mostrando tres saquitos distintos llenos a rebosar. — ¿Os va bien si mañana quedamos en la sala de los menesteres?

Las dos chicas asintieron, de hecho insistieron en que el mismo Neville guardase los ingredientes. No era que deseasen cargar con todas las responsabilidades al encantador chico, que también, era el problema de Pansy lo que les atenía.

Neville Longbottom ya se había ido cuando las chicas intentaron volver hacia el castillo, pero un terrible suceso les sobrevino.

—¡Lav-lav, No puedo andar! — exclamó Pansy que sentía un escozor terrible en sus nalgas. — veo las estrellas si me muevo un poco, ¡y no es como en los fanfics slash de pacotilla que vienen publicados al final de corazón de bruja!

— ¡Oh dios mío! — dijo Lavender preguntándose si aquella caída fortuita no le habría producido una fractura de coxis como al protagonista de _amantes desinhibidos_, el fanfiction que estaba leyendo recientemente.

—Tendrías que llevarme en brazos, — dijo imperativamente la morena. — yo creo que son ladillas.

Lavender Brown se llevó la mano a la cara, no podía creer que Pansy fuera tan inculta. Mira que no saber que eran los piojos púbicos, hasta la más mojigata de las Gryffindor que sólo se podían coger ladillas a través de contacto sexual. Corría la leyenda urbana de que si uno se sentaba en una silla aún caliente, en la que se había sentado uno que tenía ladillas, podías cogerlas… pero ¿quién se cree esas chorradas?

La rubia agarró una pierna de Pansy, con intención de sostener su peso y la otra la rodeó con sus brazos. Así a la pata coja, las dos chicas "anduvieron" hasta la enfermería. Evidentemente no tenía ladillas y tampoco su coxis se había fracturado, puesto que de ser así aquella postura sería casi imposible, lo que ocurría era simple y llanamente que había caído sobre un montón de plantas urticantes.

En una esquina en la mazmorra del castillo, Draco se encontraba apiñado en el más lúgubre de los estados escribiendo un poema que decía "¿qué son las lágrimas si no la sangre del alma que brota de los ojos ante las heridas que se infringen en esta?" Todo esto inspirado en que tenía que matar a Dumbledore, y le afligía. Le afligía mortalmente, pues ¿quién desea matar a otro si no es para recibir una sustanciosa herencia? Bueno, tal vez Lord Voldermort… pero es que el señor oscuro se saltó todas esas clases de literatura y filosofía con tópicos sobre la muerte, si supiera que la muerte dignifica no hubiera matado a tantos sangre sucia.

Hermione que pasaba por allí por casualidad, la casualidad de que un servidor así lo desee, le vio llorando y escribiendo aquel patético poema. Al verle así, la compasión inundó su corazón, sabía que lloraba por aquel amor imposible que les hacía a los dos tan infelices. No podía dejarle así, de modo que se acercó al rubio con una sonrisa amable.

— Draco, yo… — empezó a decir Hermione bajo la mirada confusa del chico. — entiendo que lo estés pasando mal por lo nuestro, pero compréndelo, a mí me gustan los zopencos pajilleros, tu casi pareces listo y eres atractivo y… — Draco se disponía a hacer callar a aquella chiquilla pesada y tontaina que parecía drogada, pero ella le tapó la boca. — No hables, en serio, no. Yo sé que merezco algo mejor, alguien como tú. Pero conozco nuestra condición de amor a lo romeo y Julieta y comprendo que un amorío entre nosotros devendría un drama peor que cualquiera ocurrido en la literatura romántica del siglo XIX…

Draco se levantó y apartó de su boca la mano de aquella asquerosa sangre sucia, uy perdón de aquella dama de linaje dudoso.

— Déjame en paz, loca — exclamó algo molesto el chico. — ni me gustas, ni me gustarás nunca, esto no es un dramione. Prueba con Crabbe o Goyle.

Draco se fue dejando allí en medio su poema y totalmente hastiado, su vida era una mierda y aquella hija de muggle se pensaba que era el centro del universo arruinándole el poema. La chica se quedó allí quieta, con un sentimiento de desasosiego y algo confundida. Cogió el poema y la pluma de Draco, que se habían quedado allí tirados y leyó aquellos versos en voz alta con mucha pasión.

Severus Snape que se iba a dormir ya por que tenía fiebre, pasaba por el lugar y escuchó el poema que la chica recitaba. El profesor cautivado por el trasfondo de aquel poema, que le hacía pensar en su propia agonía, debía matar a su maestro y el hombre que le había salvado, se acercó a Hermione.

— Señorita Granger, debo felicitarla por ese poema — dijo con solemnidad. — De la sensibilidad propia de un traidor. Me sorprende que usted tenga dichas cualidades, es precioso.

En aquel momento los ojos de Hermione brillaron, era la primera vez que Severus Snape, profesor de pociones en otros años y en este de defensa contra las artes oscuras, le ofrecía un alago tal. El corazón de Hermione Granger empezó a latir con fuerza, tal vez, y solo tal vez, Lavender Brown no estaba tan equivocada con el profesor Snape. Debía encontrarla y unirse a su cruzada.


	4. Capitulo 4- La sala de los follasteres

Hermione se levantó temprano la mañana del domingo, aún no había tenido ocasión de hablar con Lavender por culpa de los deberes de Ron, pero ahora tenía ocasión. Respecto a los deberes de Ron no podemos dar más detalles, nos chivamos una vez y estamos en protección de testigos. Hermione puede ser muy malvada si lo desea.

De cuclillas, la chica se arrimó a la cama de su compañera y le tocó la nariz una vez. Esto último lo había hecho con intención de despertarla pero no había surtido efecto, Lavender tenía un sueño muy profundo. Al ver que Lavender no despertaba corrió a su baúl, había pasado toda su vida deseando hacer aquello. Del baúl sacó un tarro de cristal que albergaba un escorpión negro dentro, despacio desenroscó el tarro y agarró con cuidado aquella peligrosa criatura. Entonces introdujo el escorpión en el escote de aquel provocativo camisón que llevaba su compañera.

Hay que decir que el escorpión no era venenoso, ni mucho menos. Después de este apunto volvamos a la historia.

El suave cosquilleo del escorpión bajando por el escote de Lavender, hasta su ombligo y luego hasta sus piernas, despertó a la rubia que dio un bote y saltó al lado de Hermione. La otra chica miraba curiosa lo que ocurría. Lavender miró al escorpión que reposaba llorando sobre el colchón.

— he visto cosas que no desearías ver — dijo el negro escorpión —, en la vida he podido ver cosas horribles, he visto padres matar a sus hijos e hijos matar a sus madres, pero hoy, hoy he visto lo peor de todo. ¡Méteme en el tarro y no me dejes salir nunca más!

— ¿La has visto? — preguntó Lavender algo triste, era su mayor vergüenza. Una estría que adornaba su muslo. Ninguna adolescente más debía tener estrías, nuestra protagonista era tan desgraciada.

El escorpión asintió con su cabeza negra mientras andaba al tarro que se convertiría en su celda, nunca más volvería a hablar.

— Tanto drama por una mísera estría — exclamó Hermione un tanto aburrida de tanto esperar, ella no lo entendía. Hermione era una de esas chicas modernas que comen lo que quieren y no esperan complacer a los hombres. — En este cuarto todos hemos visto tu estría, ¿no ves que duermes espatarrada?

Lavender entre llantos y zozobras le preguntó a su compañera qué deseaba, a fin de cuentas la habría despertado tan pronto por algún motivo.

— Quiero estar contigo y Pansy cuando espiéis a Snape — Le susurró al oído Hermione.

— Vale, hoy a la una en la sala de los menesteres hemos quedado con Neville para hacer un jabón y regalárselo a Snape. Tú traes el bote — dijo Lavender, pensando que ya se había deshecho de la tediosa tarea de buscar un tarro para el jabón que regalaría a su amado. — Y ahora volveré a la cama a llorar por lo terriblemente feos que se ven mis muslos, por culpa de esa diminuta estría.

A la una menos un minuto, los cuatro se encontraban frente a la sala de los menesteres. Como era francamente complicado que los tres lograran pensar en un sitio exacto y concreto para realizar aquel fabuloso champú, echaron a suertes quien pasearía tres veces frente aquel cuadro.

La suerte acompañó a nuestra protagonista, pues de los cuatro palos que Hermione sostenía en su puño le tocó el más corto y como tal la misión de imaginar el lugar adecuado.

Lavender se paseó durante un rato frente al lugar en que debía aparecer la puerta de la sala de los menesteres. En un principio no le costaba demasiado pensar en cómo debía ser una sala para elaborar jabón, pero sus pensamientos se fueron desviando poco a poco y cuando la puerta de la habitación fue abierta todos pudieron ver en qué pensaba Lavender Brown.

Los chicos se adentraron en la sala, era amplia con las paredes pintadas de rojo pasión. En el centro una cama redonda con sabanas de seda, un corazón de pétalos que se extendía sobre estas y un dosel dorado con largas tiras de tul que colgaban. A la izquierda un montón de juguetes sexuales de todo tipo, vibradores, consoladores, fustas y cadenas. Frente a la cama una fuente de chocolate negro, junto a una _fondue_ y un montón de varillas de frutas exóticas, también nata y más comidas afrodisiacas como ostras. La iluminación era tenue, pero suficiente para ver lo que uno deseaba ver y el suelo estaba lleno de cómodos cojines de cachemir y satén.

— Algo me dice que esto no es un laboratorio precisamente — dijo Hermione cogiendo un vibrador de color lila con purpurina y encendiéndolo con curiosidad.

Neville se sonrojó un poco con todo aquello, se sentía un poco incómodo con toda aquella parafernalia sexual decorado la habitación. Tomó la fondue y volcó el queso en un bidet que había en una esquina casi escondido, el habitáculo tendría que servir para hacer el jabón después de todo.

— Ahora que veo todo esto… — comentó Hermione — ¿Cómo es que hay una tasa tan baja de embarazos adolescentes en Hogwarts?

— _Fetus Deletus_ — dijo Pansy entre risas, por una vez no se sentía tan tonta de no saber nada. — Así de fácil.

— Sí, pero es un conjuro sumamente complicado — replicó Hermione. — solo alguien con un nivel de sanador debería usarlo.

— ¡Por el amor de Dios, chicas! ¿Por qué diablos alguien quisiera deshacerse del fruto de una noche de amor y pasión? — dijo Lavender abrazándose a sí misma y frotándose sus brazos con efusión.

Neville mezclaba los ingredientes para el jabón en la fondue con el vibrador de purpurina, que Hermione había dejado junto a la fondue. Resulta que era uno de esos que expulsan algún tipo de loción y esta se mezcló con el jabón añadiéndole purpurina y un olor fuerte a melocotón. Cabe añadir que el chico fingía no escuchar la conversación de las chicas, sentía ganas de contestar a las chorradas que estaban diciendo, pero era educado y conservador. Y es que Neville nunca se acostaría con una mujer antes del matrimonio, había muchas prácticas capaces de proporcionar placer sin tener que realizar el coito.

— ¿Es que acaso no sois papistas? — Preguntó Lavender horrorizada ante la idea del aborto. El aborto era espantoso, así lo decía el papa, líder de la iglesia. No es que Lavender pensase por sí misma y decidiese que no le gustaba el aborto porque suponía eliminar una vida, tan válida y bella como cualquier otra.

—Shakespeare no lo era y era el puto amo — dijo Pansy rememorando aquel cuento ilustrado, adaptado para niños, de romeo y Julieta que había leído a los siete años por casualidad.

Hermione arqueó las cejas y decidió ponerse a trabajar con Neville, dudaba tantísimo de que Pansy hubiera leído ni tan siquiera una línea de Shakespeare.

Lavender se estiró sobre la cama pensando en uno de sus camisones, quedaría tan bien con aquellas cortinas. La chica se sentía algo violenta respecto a las lecturas de Shakespeare de sus compañeros. Siempre le quedaría su belleza y aquellas fantasías tórridas en las que Severus Snape la cogía por la cintura y la apretaba contra su cuerpo caliente. Aquello nunca lo haría Shakespeare por ninguna mujer, a pesar de que lo atisbasen en _Sheakespare in love_, todo el mundo sabía que no era una película basada en hecho reales.

La rubia se imaginó a si misma representado a un hombre en una obra dirigida y escrita por Snape y cómo al descubrir que era una chica le quitaba toda la ropa, y desenrollaba la venda que cubría sus pechos que quedaban al aire ante los ojos de aquel hombre ahora lujurioso al verla. ¡Oh! Severus Snape, con aquella nariz granducha y aquel porte señorial, era el amor de su vida.

— ¡Lav-lav! Ya hemos terminado, tía estás en tu mundo — dijo Pansy dándole un codazo en el costillar.

— Pan-pan, estaba fantaseando — contestó Lavender tirando del brazo de Pansy y estirándola a su lado. — imagínate aquí con Severus, no es fantástico. Oh Severus... Esta habitación es maravillosa.

— Lavender, Neville y yo nos vamos, yo me guardo el jabón — dijo Hermione guardando aquel bote con el jabón que el chico había elaborado sin ayuda de ninguna de ellas. — Mañana, en defensa contra las artes oscuras, se lo dejamos en la mesa.

Neville trató de abrir la boca, tenía intención de hablar pero Hermione tiró de el echándole de aquella estancia. El chico estaba perdidamente enamorado de Lavender, su única intención era poder quedarse a solas con ella para declararle su amor. Hasta ahora aquello había supuesto una misión imposible, pero le quedaba la satisfacción de que había ayudado a aquellas tres mujeres, aún que seguía sin saber con qué fin exactamente.

**N.A.: ¿No reviews? Que también acepto que me digáis que es una mierda eh! LOL na, mientras os riais ,lectores , lo demás no importa.**


End file.
